


A Snake in the Grass

by ziraulo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraulo/pseuds/ziraulo
Summary: Catalina's courage may rise with every attempt to subdue it, but it did not temper her with good sense.





	A Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO JUST GOT ON THE LUNASONA TRAIN
> 
> I am so proud of this girl I've had her for the shortest time but a work on her is the first work of mine that reached 2.5k that _wasn't_ Creative Writing homework AHAHAHAHA
> 
> Cat's profile can be seen [here](https://twitter.com/AngInangReyna/status/1059015120880197633</a). I'll be posting a more detailed profile pag sinipag ako lol. 
> 
> Also, bonus points to those who can catch the references I make! Happy reading!

The soldiers of Brigada del Pilar kept the non-combatant women of Brigada Luna in a hut, far from the soldiers and the menfolk, who were left out in the sun. Most saw it as a sign of gentlemanly conduct. Catalina only saw it as foolishness that she could take advantage of.

 

Did these men think that women in a war were delicate flowers? That that have not seen their share of death and destruction? It was like they’ve never come across a _Katipunera_ at least once in their lives!

 

Then again, plenty of the old guard was dead. Maybe some of them really haven’t.

 

As soon as they were gone, she positioned herself by the window. Brigada del Pilar was not about to hide their heinous deeds from her! Had she been a man, this would have been known as the blatant spying that it was. But Catalina was a lady of one and twenty and obviously well-to do, and that made her less of a threat.

 

That in itself was frustrating, but the view was even moreso: all she could make out were the officers’ hats. Faces and other indicators of rank were blurred lines to her. Perhaps, she grumbled, she should have taken Joven’s advice to purchase glasses before they left for the march.

 

Issa clutched at her arm “What are they doing?” She asked. “Why are they taking the guns?”

 

She froze. Issa was right, that was the sight of guns being thrown in a crate. How could she forget, when that was a task she helped with when they still had spare weapons? Not long ago, she held Brigada del Pilar in high esteem after they came as reinforcements in Bayambang. Now, she grew more and more sure that she was in the heart of enemy territory.

 

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, there was a shout from below. This time, Catalina couldn’t help but stand up to get a better view.

 

General del Pilar was seen clearly from a few meters away, with officers saluting and reporting to him. “Don’t let them escape!” The colonel standing beside General del Pilar shouted, and the soldier who reported to them dutifully went his way.

 

A scene like that wouldn’t have been out of place in Brigada Luna, and it made dread sink into her stomach. “Those fools,” She hissed, not taking her eyes off of the scene. “They shouldn’t have run.”

 

“Catring, what’s going on?” The tremble in Issa’s voice said she knew exactly what was happening, and that she wanted words of comfort. “Is it Manuel?”

 

Her mind flashes back to what they’ve heard at the camp: General Luna and Colonel Roman were both dead, and her poor Captain Rusca was detained after his surrender under vague circumstances. That was three people down from the General and his inner circle, and so there were only three people left to chase after.

 

Issa’s sweetheart, Major Bernal. The Major’s younger brother, Jose, himself a Captain in rank. And young Joven Hernando, a civilian journalist. Good, brave men, who put honor before reason, and likely ran away.

 

Her hands began to shake as it dawned on her. Suddenly, being captured by the Americans sounded like a better option than realizing that your countrymen wanted you dead.

 

Her thoughts must have been written all over her face. Beside her, Issa’s fear melted into concern. “A-are you alright?” She asked. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. I know you don’t know everything that’s happening, but I just thought--”

 

“--Everything’s going to be fine.” Catalina cut her off before she faltered in her own belief. To show fear would mean she would fail to protect Issa, and she couldn’t have that now, not when their best chance in surviving is to remain as calm as possible.

 

And we _will_ be fine, she thought. Issa’s brother Caring was in Brigada del Pilar, still alive from the skirmish in Bayambang. He was no dog who would blindly follow what the master ordered. He would protect his sisters, in blood and in bond, as was his duty as an older brother. Still, she gripped Issa’s hands too hard when she said, “Let’s wait for Caring. He’ll come get us, and everything will be fine.

 

It was not Caring who comes to them. “ _Mga binibini_ ,” He asked, his colonel’s hat held to his chest. “Is there something wrong?”

 

For a moment, her heart went still. Did this colonel overhear them?

 

He takes the seat in front of them, and Catalina wrinkled her nose. How rude, to take a seat without so much as an introduction! War was not an excuse to be discourteous; what else would separate men from beasts otherwise? If he weren’t so obviously a man of power in this camp, she would have given him the tongue lashing he deserved.

 

A white lace handkerchief replaced the hat he just put down, and it was offered to the ladies, who looked upon it with suspicion. Issa takes it hesitantly.

 

She spoke again after a moment. “I think she might need some water, Colonel.” Catalina said. Go away, you stubborn man, she wanted to say. Pretend that you didn’t have any idea who these tears are for.

 

To her irritation, the Colonel refused to take the hint to leave. Instead, he leaned forward and spoke with a low voice as tried to soothe Issa. “Tell me, _binibini_ , is your name Luisa Bagon? Are you Lieutenant Zacharias Bagon’s sister?”

 

“H-how did you know?” Issa’s tremble came back, creeping into her voice. Catalina reared up from her seat like a snake in the grass. All she knew of Brigada del Pilar was its handsome general, and the fact that Caring was assigned there for the war. Just who was this man?

 

“Lieutenant Bagon speaks fondly of you, _binibini_. And you as well, Miss Miranda.” He smiled. The smile on his face falters, when he realizes the ladies are still afraid. “My name is Colonel Julian del Pilar. I’m sure he’s made mention of me.”

 

Still, she replied. “A pleasure to meet you, Colonel.” It was too quick a reply for polite society, but no one was here to comment on her manners.  “Might we see the good Lieutenant? I believe his presence will be of much help.”

 

He gave her a confused look. “Did he not tell you, _binibini_? He was sent back to Bulacan, to be in the front lines. He said he wanted to defend his home.” The Colonel finished wistfully.

 

Oh no. She knew that tone of voice. It was the sound of a man besotted, and she’s heard it far too many times in camp. Sometimes the love was true, sometimes it was mere foolishness that they called love.

 

But if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Caring’s paramours only ever bought trouble. He was beautiful as Issa, surely, but he lacked her sense in choosing partners. More often than not they were vain, rakes, or horridly vain rakes. This man could only be one of three.

 

Colonel del Pilar would soon reveal which one he was, for sure.

 

“What brings someone like you here, Colonel?” Catalina asked. “Surely, a man of lower rank could have been spared to play messenger.”

 

“I’m afraid news like this requires a delicate hand.” He replied. “Miss Bagon, I am here to make you an offer: Allow me to escort you safely to Bulacan.”

 

A Colonel of Brigada del Pilar, escorting a known associate of General Luna’s inner circle. This didn’t sound good.

  

She felt sick, but she spoke up anyway. “Pray tell me, sir, why you find the need to escort a lady wholly unconnected to you? It is unseemly. Show us the train station, and we will do it ourselves.”

 

The Colonel frowned, but she was more drawn to the sound of him tapping his foot against the hut’s floor. He’s getting impatient. “The roads are dangerous these days. Our enemy roams freely, and that’s not even taking into account the dissenters that aim to--”

 

“Dissenters?” The word makes bile rise to her throat. ”I did not know expressing one’s opinion was a crime these days.” She lowered her voice. “Are you telling me that the highest office in the army was killed for a stray comment?”

 

The expression on his face darkened. “You should watch your mouth, miss. Caring told me to watch over his sister, not his friend.” He almost growled. “Talking like that gets people killed.”

 

Colonel del Pilar’s hand reaches for the gun on his waist, and she takes a step back. He doesn’t recognize her as Caring’s sister, she thinks, horrified. He recognized her as Manuel Bernal’s sweetheart, and a valuable hostage.

 

Stupid girl, she thought, far, far too late. Caring wasn’t here to defend them. Hell, no one in Brigada del Pilar was going to defend them. Was this how she will die? Shot between the eyes, in front of other prisoners in an enemy camp?

 

It was ironic, really. She hated it when Major Bernal kept saying that life was cheap, and now she just threw hers away by speaking in his defense. Life was not cheap.

 

Life was _precious_ , she thought, and it must be protected. And if she dies ensuring that the  friends she had left were alive, were protected, then she will have no regrets.

 

Catalina kept her gaze on the Colonel, not wanting to miss her last moments on earth. She brought this fate upon herself, and she will not slink away from this like a coward. She will see this through to the end.

 

And just when she was ready, a commotion starts up in the tent. “General!” The ladies squealed, and in comes General del Pilar.

 

The better del Pilar, she remarked dryly, if only for saving her life twice now. It did not erase the fact that he sent his dogs after friends, but if she were to choose between a man who was just about to kill her and another who had no idea he just saved her life, she was going with the latter.

 

To their disappointment, he walks right past them without even a greeting. “What’s going on here?” He asked.

 

Not a single person in the room wanted to answer him, not even the skeleton crew of soldiers who were sent to guard them. On one hand, this was their superior officer that they must defend.The General’s reputation was impeccable, and that meant his brother’s was just as good. On the other hand, everyone saw him threaten a lady who only asked him a question. In the end, the only ones who can sort that mess were the two directly people involved.

 

“A misunderstanding, sir.” Issa answered before anyone else can. “I’m afraid my friend is overwrought from today’s events. She and Captain Rusca were very close.”

 

Catalina gave her an incredulous look. How was mentioning Captain Rusca going to help?

 

To her surprise, the del Pilar brothers looked upon the two of them with pity. She didn’t know if it was Issa’s beauty, or if the two were simply exceptionally gullible, but Issa managed to keep the heat off of them in three sentences.

 

“You needn’t worry, miss.” said the General. “Captain Rusca is in good hands. You have my word that he will be treated well, as a soldier under the flag of surrender.”

 

He turned to the crowd. “In fact, you _all_ have our word that you will be unharmed. The President commanded us to merely disband Brigada Luna after General Luna’s death.” He said with great confidence. “Simply give us time to sort you all out to your new assignments, should you be willing to continue in the fight for our freedom.”

 

Catalina had to bite her tongue to keep herself from talking. She knew very well what happened to soldiers under the flag of surrender. It wasn’t like Filipino soldiers were innocents, when it came to the treatment of the captured Americans. “Thank you for your kindness, General.” She bit out, and gave him a perfunctory curtsy. She took her seat beside Issa, who took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

 

Satisfied with her response, he turned to the rest of the ladies. “Is there anything we can do, to comfort you in this trying time?” He asked.

 

Get shot by the enemy while upon a white horse, Catalina thought. Issa’s reassuring squeeze became a death grip, and she decided against speaking. That was enough recklessness of a day, she supposed.

 

Someone asked for food and water and the handsome General’s company, and with that, the attention was _finally_ removed from them. Catalina took the glass of water without sniping at the soldier who offered it to her, before turning back to Issa. “Cheers,” She said. “To living another day. Thank you, Issa.”

 

Issa gives her a shaky smile in return, and they have peace for the rest of the day.

 

The soldiers of Brigada del Pilar keep their word, and were consistent with how the ladies were treated. Most of the decommissioned soldiers have been commanded to march on home, but they were given bedrolls and places in the huts and tents for the night. Their captors turned into gracious hosts in the span of an afternoon, and to spit on their hospitality would be a poor showing on their part.

 

Catalina learned her lesson for today, and declined respectfully. “I for one would like to spend my last night on the battlefield under the stars.” She said, remembering that she told them she was heading back home to Sto. Rosario, instead of rejoining the fight. “Who knows when I will have this chance again, after I tell my parents where I’ve been?”

 

The response turned out to be the right one: her idea spread to the rest of the ladies of Brigada Luna, who thought that it was a fine idea indeed. So did the soldiers, who offered their places. The ladies would get their romantic dreams of sleeping under the stars, and the soldiers could have their beds back without being called ungentlemanly.

 

“They should have been allowed to rest,” Issa’s thoughts were still on the decommissioned soldiers. A few were chosen to continue on the march, those they considered to be above suspicion for treason. But the rest were considered too loyal to the late General Luna, and were sent to march on home before sunset.

 

“I say they’re lucky.” said Catalina. “The further they are from the President’s cronies, the safer they will be. I can only hope they made it for the night.” She dared not mention their names.

 

Issa groaned, and she’s sure she would have thrown a pillow at her, if she had one. “There you go again, saying such dangerous things.”

 

“Ah, but I would not be Maria Catalina Miranda y Tablante if my mouth didn’t get me in trouble every once in a while.” She grinned.

 

“I’m serious.” Issa grabbed her shoulders. “Please don’t be so reckless next time, Catring. You almost _died_.”

 

“I’m fine--”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Issa snapped. “I don’t want you risking your life like that again. It’s not worth it.”

 

“It is to me.” Catalina answered. “You’re more family to me than my own parents. I had no one, when I ran away from home and an arranged marriage, but you all treated me like _family_.” She took a deep breath, trying to keep the stinging sensation in her eyes at bay. “I don’t think I could ever repay that, no matter what I do.”

 

“I’m not asking you to pay me back. You once said Manuel was wrong, that life was precious. Your life included.” Issa said. “Promise me there won’t be anything like this, please?”

 

Catalina sighed. “Oh, alright. But only if you promise me the same. No matter what happens, whether we find another company, or find Manuel dead, you won’t go around wasting your life either.”

 

Issa beamed. “I promise.”

 

“The only problem left now is getting rid of that damn Colonel.” Catalina sighed. “You already told him no, but mark my words, he’ll be following us even if we lead him off a cliff! How do you think we should go about that?”

 

She waited more that the customary time that Issa gave her reply, and yet she found no answer. When she turned, she found her friend asleep in her bedroll. Perhaps Issa had the right of it; it was time for some sleep. They could solve this problem tomorrow.

 

Who knows, maybe they’d get lucky. One of his so-called dissenters could show up, and he won’t be able to escort them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [@trickscd](https://twitter.com/trickscd) for beta-ing this fic! Her Lunasonas Luisa and Zacharias Bagon are both featured in this fic, so please give them some love too!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@AngInangReyna](https://twitter.com/AngInangReyna) or Tumblr at ziraulo!


End file.
